In a typical configuration of a liquid crystal display device used in television receivers and so forth, a liquid crystal module equipped with a liquid crystal panel is housed in a flat cabinet, and a window that exposes the display screen of the liquid crystal panel is provided to the front of the cabinet. With this type of liquid crystal display device, the main unit is sometimes supported by a support leg rising up from a base, and in such cases a configuration in which the support leg is fastened by screws to the outer back face of the cabinet has been employed in the past (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In another proposed configuration, a support leg formed in a U-shape is fitted into the lower part of the cabinet and attached to the side face of the cabinet so as to allow its tilt to be adjusted (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
FIGS. 5A and 5B illustrate another example of a liquid crystal display device. With this liquid crystal display device, a support leg 6 rises straight up from a base 5 (indicated by imaginary lines), and an attachment component 61 formed at the upper end of this support leg 6 is fastened by screws to the outer back face of the cabinet 3 of the main unit 1. 62 is an attachment screw. The lower end of the support leg 6 is attached to the base 5 so as to allow tilt adjustment around the lateral shaft 7, and this tilt adjustment function can be utilized to adjust the main unit 1 so that it is inclined forward or backward, or to adjust it so that it is vertically oriented. The lengthwise width L1 of the base 5 shown in FIG. 5B is set wide enough that the main unit 1 will not fall over when adjusted to a tilted orientation.
With This liquid crystal display device, the main unit 1 comprises a liquid crystal module 2 equipped with a liquid crystal panel 21, and the cabinet 3 that houses this liquid crystal module 2. In addition to the liquid crystal panel 21, the liquid crystal module 2 also includes a backlight unit, a control board, a metal plate 22 that surrounds the back and sides of the liquid crystal panel 21 and prevents electromagnetic interference (EMI), and so forth. The cabinet 3 is divided into a front cover 31 supporting the liquid crystal module 2, and a rear cover 35 attached to this front cover 31, and speakers and so forth (not shown) are attached to the front cover 31. Accordingly, the center of gravity G of this liquid crystal display device is located within the spaced occupied by the heavy liquid crystal module 2 and is shifted forward from the place where the back face of the cabinet 3 is attached to the support leg 6, and a load (weight) F applied to this center of gravity G constantly applies a relatively high forward-falling load to the support leg 6.
Also, with a liquid crystal display device configured as in the example illustrated in FIGS. 5A and 5B, a control board (not shown) is also attached to the back face side of the metal plate 22 of the liquid crystal module 2, and the attachment screws 62 that attach the attachment component 61 of the support leg 6 to the back face of the cabinet 3 reach relatively near this control board. In view of this, the attachment of a ground spring (not shown) as a grounding means has been provided as an extra precaution to prevent static electricity from the support leg 6 or the attachment screws 62 from discharging to the control board and generating an unintended short-circuit.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-15542
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H8-289230